peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 March 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-03-20 ; Comments * * Sessions *Skink, one and only session. Recorded 18th October 1992, repeat, first broadcast 20 November 1992. *Velocity Girl, one and only session. Recorded 20th February 1993. Tracklisting File a *''start of show. JP - "For those of you who are mourning the passing of The Pixies, here's a band that sounds very much like .... The Pixies".'' *Moth Macabre: All Great Architects Are Dead (album - Moth Macabre) Interscope 92237-4 *Shrieking Violets: War (7" EP - Shrieking Violets) Broken Rekids SKIP 12 *Bobo Jenkins: Baby Don't You Want To Go? () Fortune Little Richard Cover Version result *Velocity Girl: Here Comes (session) *Cutty Ranks: Limb By Limb (single) Fashion *DJ Dick: Silver Surfer (12") Low Spirit Recordings EFA 02157-02 MS *Skink: Dark Side (session) *Fall: Kimble (Maxi CD - Kimble) Strange Fruit SFPCD 087 File a ends File b begins *Molly Half Head: Taste Of You (single) Playtime AMUSE 15CD *Ginny Carter: Seven Lonely Days (v/a album - Get With The Beat: The Mar-Vel' Masters) Rykodisc RCD 20126 *Polygon Window: Quoth (Wooden Thump Mix) (12") Warp WAP 33 *Velocity Girl: 57 Waltz (session) *O Shines: Same Old Love (version) (7") Sinbad *Billy Bragg: Sexuality (Phantom Fifty #29) *Sebadoh: Fantastic Disaster (Amateur Mix) (12" EP - Soul And Fire) Domino RUG 4T *Capricorn: 20 Hz (12") Global Cuts GC 2 *Skink: Violator (session) File b ends File c begins *Chords: Eat Your Heart Out (7") Fuel 3611-0 *Lutchiana Mobulu with Diblo: Nathalie Chou (album Foulale) Sonodisc - CDS 5511 *Stupids: Heard It All Before (7" - The Peel Sessions) Dutch East India Trading DEI8329-7 *Velocity Girl: Copacetic (session) *Upsetters: Capasetic (7") Upsetter US-361 *Sloan: Pillow Fight (v/a 2x7" EP - Never Mind The Molluscs) Sub Pop SP 198 *Skink: Undercurrents (session) *Cybersonik: Jackhammer (12") Probe Records PRO 12 *dcBasehead: Greener Pastures (album - Not In Kansas Anymore) Image 72787 21023 2 *Fudge Tunnel: Changes (v/a album - Masters Of Misery - Black Sabbath: An Earache Tribute) Toy's Factory TFCK-88607 *news *Rob Acid: Happy Answer (Happy Mix) (12" - Pro Deux EP) Internal LIARX DJ 4 *Repulse: Barriers (12" - Heads E.P.) Wallcreeper 12 CREEP002 *Velocity Girl: Always (session) *Little Walter: My Babe (Blues With A Feeling) Charly *Dropdead: Living In Fear (split 8" EP with Rupture - Dropdead / Rupture) Highly Collectible HCR 13 *Pond: Wheel (album - Pond) Sub Pop SP 186 *Ragga Gabba Posse: Zap Machine Pt. (12" - Raggatrance 2000 / Zap Machine) Thunderpussy THP 2005-1 *Freak Beans: Great Hall (7" EP - Nurture The Seed) Vermin Scum NO 13 *Linda Jardim: (60 Miles By Road And Rail) Northampton (7" - Energy In Northampton) EMI EMI 5077 *Skink: Brain Tractor (session) File d *New Radiant Storm King: Downed (album - My Little Bastard Soul) Axis AXS 017-2 *Otaku: Nippon Express (12" - Percussion Obsession) Soma Quality Recordings SOMA 6 *Velocity Girl: Crazy Town (session) *Sonic Youth: Is It My Body (CD maxi single - Sugar Kane) Geffen GFSTD 37 *''end of programme'' File ;Name *a) 1993-03-20 Peel Show L371 *b) 1993-03-20 Peel Show L412 *c) 1993-03-20 Peel Show L417 *d) 1993-03-20 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (Incomplete) L323 * ;Length *a) 00:30:40 *b) 00:42:15 *c) 01:25:34 *d) 00:18:48 ;Other *a) File created from L371 of SL Tapes digitised by''' Weatherman22 *b) File created from L412 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22 *c) File created from L417 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22 *d) File created from L323 of SL Tapes digitised by '''RF ;Available * a-c) Mooo * d) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes